No Hope CrossOver w The Walking Dead
by Punk Red
Summary: Just another story that I made crossover between The Walking Dead, a little girl named Mace, bitten for a year and immune Merle, Lori, and Milton are still alive.
1. Chapter 1

Mace stood alone in the cold dark store. A walker went inside the store, covered in blood as if it had gotten a fresh meal. Mace ducked behind the counter and pulled out her old crossbow. Rick, Glenn, and Daryl came in and shot the blood full face walker. Daryl saw the little girl ducking behind the counter.

"We got ourselves a keeper." Daryl said.

"Leave me alone." Mace said.

"Are you alright?" Glenn asked. Mace ignored the Glenn's question and stood strait up. Mace began to walk out of the store but Rick stopped her.

"Who are you?" Rick asked.

"I'm none of your business, just leave me alone." The little girl smarted off to him and started to walk out again.

"What's your name?" Rick asked. Mace crossed her arms.

"None of your business." She repeated.

"You are our business." Daryl said. Mace crossed her arms.

"Mace." The little girl muttered.

"We have a group." Glenn said. Mace darted her eyes.

"Military?" She asked.

"Military experience." Glenn said.

"They come from California?" Mace asked.

"No." Glenn said. Mace shook her head and started gathering supplies.

"What are you doing?" Rick asked.

"Gathering supplies, what do you think?" The little girl smarted off and continued gathering items.

"Just grab her and bring her with us?" Daryl whispered to Rick. Rick nodded and they grabbed Mace's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Mace kicked and scream so Daryl knocked her out using an empty beer bottle. After Rick and Glenn gave Daryl a glare.

"What?" Daryl asked. Rick shook his head and they dragged Mace to the prison.

An hour later...

Mace woke up in a cold, dark, locked cell. She went up to the bars.

"'Mornin' sleepy-head." Merle joked. Mace rolled her eyes.

"Can I leave now?" Mace asked

"No. You stay here for a couple days." Rick said.

"What no!" Yelled the girl, glaring at Rick. Mace sighed and sat in a dark cold corner of the locked old cell. Mace looked around the cell hoping for a way out. She opened her backpack and got out an old bobby-pin she would pick-lock houses and old stores with. Mace waited for Rick to go to sleep and she stuck the bobby-pin right in the lock and opened the cell (this would not work in real-life). She stepped out and made her way into the table where Daryl was. Daryl was sharpening his old hunting knife. Mace got to the short grey old table. Mace sneezed and got Daryl's attention.

"What are you doing out of your cell?" Daryl asked. Mace didn't answer, threw the bobby-pin at him, and ran. Daryl gave a curious look at the bobby-pin and ran to Rick's cell.

"Rick, keepers loose! Wake up!" Daryl yelled. Rick opened his eyes and quickly jumped up.

"Where did you see her?" Rick quickly asked.

"She was in the cafeteria, threw a bobby-pin at me and ran towards the exit." Daryl said.

"She must of pick-locked it, get Glenn up and the three of us separate, make sure everyone's cells are locked." Rick said.

"She's just a girl though, she ain't gonna hurt no one." Daryl said.

"She has a crossbow, just keep an eye out." Rick said. Daryl nodded and ran.


	3. Chapter 3

"WAKE UP!" Daryl yelled.

"What?" Glenn asked tariredly.

"Keeper, she's gone." Daryl said.

"You shouldn't have told." Mace said a little darkly. Mace aimed her crossbow at Daryl's head.

"You couldn't have just let me go." Mace said. Rick sneaked around the corner. Rick grabbed Mace's arms and pinned her to the wall.

"LET ME G-." Yelled Mace but Daryl knocked her out.

In the morning...

Mace woke up.

"No." Mace said softly. The little girl frowned.

"Morning." Rick said.

"Let me go, please." Mace begged and weep. Daryl came around the corner to Rick.

"Hey, goin' on a hunt." Daryl said.

"Take her with you." Rick said.

"Keeper? Hell no, I ain't takin' her." Daryl said. Mace crossed her arms. Rick saw the reflection in Mace and jumped Daryl.

"Just take her, she gets out she'll kill us all, just let her to her on her good side, learn about her." Rick whispered.

"Fine, let's go keeper." Daryl said.

"No." Mace said.

"See, she doesn't want to." Daryl said.

"Just go." Rick said.

"Fine, let's just get it over with." Mace said tightening her jacket. Rick unlocked the cell door and Mace stepped out.

A few minutes later...

"So, where did ya come from?" Daryl asked. Mace frowned.

"I move around a lot." Mace said.

"Where were you born?" Daryl asked.

"California, at the LadyBugs, it sucked, you?" Mace asked.

"I'm from here, and what's "the LadyBugs?" Daryl said.

"A military group, hopefully they're burned to the ground now..." Mace said.

"Why?" Daryl asked.

"Fuckers killed my parents." Mace said.

"Watch your mouth." Daryl commented.

"Why? Doesn't really matter anymore, right?" Mace questioned.

"I guess not." Daryl agreed with the young girl's comment. 

"Stay here, I'll see if there anymore." Phillip said.

"Shit, get down." Daryl said.

"Phillip Blake.." Mace whispered.

"What, you know that guy?" Daryl whispered.

"Yeah, he almost killed me." Mace whispered angrily. Milton nodded. Mace made her way behind a near-by old tall oak tree. Mace pulled out her pocket knife.

"Hello?" Milton asked seeing Daryl. Mace jumped behind Milton and pounced on him. Daryl quickly pulled back and they ran back to the prison.


	4. Chapter 4

Mace kicked and scream so Daryl knocked her out using an empty beer bottle. After Rick and Glenn gave Daryl a glare.

"What?" Daryl asked. Rick shook his head and they dragged Mace to the prison.

An hour later...

Mace woke up in a cold, dark, locked cell. She went up to the bars.

"'Mornin' sleepy-head." Merle joked. Mace rolled her eyes.

"Can I leave now?" Mace asked

"No. You stay here for a couple days." Rick said.

"What no!" Yelled the girl, glaring at Rick. Mace sighed and sat in a dark cold corner of the locked old cell. Mace looked around the cell hoping for a way out. She opened her backpack and got out an old bobby-pin she would pick-lock houses and old stores with. Mace waited for Rick to go to sleep and she stuck the bobby-pin right in the lock and opened the cell (this would not work in real-life). She stepped out and made her way into the table where Daryl was. Daryl was sharpening his old hunting knife. Mace got to the short grey old table. Mace sneezed and got Daryl's attention.

"What are you doing out of your cell?" Daryl asked. Mace didn't answer, threw the bobby-pin at him, and ran. Daryl gave a curious look at the bobby-pin and ran to Rick's cell.

"Rick, keepers loose! Wake up!" Daryl yelled. Rick opened his eyes and quickly jumped up.

"Where did you see her?" Rick quickly asked.

"She was in the cafeteria, threw a bobby-pin at me and ran towards the exit." Daryl said.

"She must of pick-locked it, get Glenn up and the three of us separate, make sure everyone's cells are locked." Rick said.

"She's just a girl though, she ain't gonna hurt no one." Daryl said.

"She has a crossbow, just keep an eye out." Rick said. Daryl nodded and ran.


	5. Chapter 5

Rick frowned feeling sorry for the girl.

"What's her soft side?" Rick asked.

"Mentioning her parents." Hershel replied.

"They're dead?" Rick questioned. Hershel nodded.

"Damn." Rick commented. Rick went to Mace's cell where her head and body were still pressed against the dull wall.

"Hey." Rick said.

"Hi." Mace said softly.

"Are you alright?" Rick asked. The young girl nodded.

"I'm sorry." Mace said.

"For?" Rick asked.

"Rejecting everyone." Mace said.

"You're scared, I get it." Rick said. Mace gave a light smile.

"And, thank you, I just-." Mace began to say.

"You don't have to say anymore." Rick said. The young girl nodded. Rick handed Mace an apple.

"You must be starving." Rick said.

"I am, thank you." Mace said and took a bite from the apple. Rick began to walk out of the cell.

"Wait-." Mace said. Rick turned back to Mace's cell.

"Yes?" Rick asked.

"What's your name?" Mace asked.

"Rick Grimes, what's your name?" Rick asked.

"Mace Caleb." The young girl replied. Rick nodded and stepped out. Rick was about to lock Mace's cell back up as Mace curled up in a ball, pressed against the wall, Rick pulled back the key and didn't lock the cell.

"Come out when you're ready." Rick said. Mace smiled and stood up and walked out side the cell heading into the main room.

"Dad, you let her out?" Carl whispered to Rick while spotting Mace.

"She can be trusted." Rick said.


	6. Chapter 6

Carl sighed. Mace walked around in a big circle in the middle of the main room. Mace went back in her cell. Carl followed her, sneaked pass Mace.

"Only know you've been high when you're feeling low, only miss the sun when it starts to snow, only know you love her when you let her go." Mace sang. Carl went around the corner.

"What song was that?" Carl asked.

"It's just a song..." Mace lied.

"No it not, what is it?" Carl asked. Mace shook her head.

"My friend, Lilly, she was like a mom to me, she sang it to her mom when she was dying, I sang it to her when she was dying..." Mace whispered sadly.

"I'm sorry." Carl said.

"Don't be, people live to die, it's pretty stupid if you ask me." Mace said.

"Don't say that." Carl said.

"It's true, and even if there was another reason why we live, the world wouldn't be full of shit right now." Mace said.

"How do you know?" Carl asked.

"Think about it, you're born, you live, you die, there's not another step, it's another death, another hell to live in knowing you're love ones will die just like you will." Mace said.

"What if there is another step that you can't see?" Carl asked.

"Then it would be just as stupid as it is living." Mace replied. Carl frowned in seeing that her point was actually correct.

"Then why are you still alive?" Carl asked.

"For her." Mace replied.

"Lilly?" Carl asked. Mace frowned and nodded.


End file.
